


nobody else will ever do

by kuro49



Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [15]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jason might be the one being bent over but it is both of these Kryptonians who are bending to his every whim and will.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	nobody else will ever do

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for ClarkJay/KonJay, our boy just getting dicked down by some of that kryptonian strength, which i was very very happy to provide. ([originally posted to tumblr](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/613318567151190016/can-i-have-some-clarkjaykonjay-our-boy-just))

Limits exist. 

Limits also bend and break. 

They are situated somewhere in between with the finer line of things blurring in a way the big blue boy scout would’ve never allowed if he’s the one in charge. But Clark Kent is not. Neither is his clone spliced with Lex Luthor’s very own DNA. 

Instead, it is Jason who is the one calling the shots here.

As unlikely as all of this is to start with. 

Even when a fraction of it would do, they do not keep him in place with their Kryptonian strength. Jason might be the weak one here, his toughest meanest punch barely even registering as a kitten scratch in a real fight with them, but he’s got all the steel in his soul to make up for it. 

They let him set the pace between them.

Working his hardest for the fill of Kon’s cock inside of his mouth while he is rocking backwards with Clark keeping his hips still for Jason to fuck himself on the man’s erection. 

It feels like an absolute perfect place to be when Jason can hear Kon’s barely concealed curses falling from above his head. The kid is drawing back just to drive his cock deeper inside of Jason’s mouth at every turn. The blunt head pushing past that tight ring of muscle to the back of his throat with nothing more than a warning in the shape of his hand tightening against the shorter hairs at the back of Jason’s neck. 

_Fuck_ and _shit_ and _fuckin’ shit, Jay,_ Kon bites out in something a lot like awe from between his lips. Eloquence not quite on the table when Kon is barely running on his hindbrain functions.

Another overtly wet noise as Jason tries to swallow past all the spit that’s gathered to spill from the seam of his lax mouth. The heavy weight of Kon’s cock against the thick slide of his tongue. His jaw is kept opened wide and aching something sore, dripping saliva as Kon’s fingertips trace the bump that he is making inside of Jason’s throat when he nestles all the way inside. 

Their combined grip is hard but never harsh. And Jason has to admit, it feels close enough to heaven when he gets Clark letting out a litany of praises from behind him.

One after another as his hands leave indents around the cinching dip of Jason’s waist on every drive of his ass backwards. It’s the sensation of his body being opened up, not split wide open and agonizing in the ways he is familiar with but in all the pleasant ways that he isn’t when Clark is buried to the hilt and Jason is rubbing back against that sensation, craving more.

Each thrust is reckless, a lot of it without abandon even when he should probably pause and let his body adjust. Except Jason’s limits have always been stretched out a little thin and every grazing touch that borders on slight pain only makes Jason crazy for more. Each wet, lewd noise only only encouraging him to push through that much further.

On a scale of vanilla to some very hardcore BDSM sex he’s had, this falls just shy of a thorough rough fuck. It leaves his skin pebbling, flushing pink as he brings himself to a state when he is sloppy and loose on Clark’s cock.

Jason puts himself on display so the man gets the picture perfect view of his erection disappearing inside of his hole: Stretching wide around the girth, all red and raw and used till swollen while his rim is shiny with too much lube. His passage is being made to accommodate all of Clark on each thrust, every clench pulling another noise of pleasure from Superman like Jason’s doing the world a personal favour. 

_Good_ and _god_ and _good god, Jason_ , Clark breathes out in reverence from behind him. Soft, and there’s something inherently intimate to it.

It’s heady. And it isn’t just the control of having two Kryptonians bending to his every whim and will.

It’s the acceptable loss of it, the way it falls from between his fingers like sifting sand and being entirely content with his situation as it is when his head is rendered to think of nothing but pleasure with how it washes over all the rough ragged edges of what goes on inside of his mind on a good day.

Semen on the flat of his tongue, extended out to show off the paint of white on a very pretty pink. Kon comes without any warning.

And Jason pulls off to keep from choking on his release. It is a sharp sting of tangy and bitter and salty, and it isn’t as simple as being messy when his face is flushed and his mouth is wide open as he gasps and pants for the air that was cut off when Kon hit his climax while buried down Jason’s throat. 

Kon’s groan is nothing short of delighted when he drags Jason in for a kiss, leaves him breathless. His lips graze heat, his tongue near scorching as he diligently cleans the taste of his own semen from every little crevices inside of Jason’s mouth. 

And there are the same curses, this time coming from Jason as Kon pulls back just to tip his hips forward to tell Jason exactly how eager he is for a round two.

Kryptonian strength combined with the refractory period of basically no time at all, Jason reaches back to tug at Clark’s hand, asking him for his help without saying a word at all. He gets a press of Clark’s mouth to his temples for his efforts, a soft _of course_ murmured against the sweaty skin.

When Clark takes the bulk of Jason’s weight, he positions him in the perfect place for Kon to align his erection against Jason’s puffy pink hole.

A whimper kissed away by a simple touch of Kon’s mouth to his own. A tremble in his thighs soothed away by Clark’s hand running up from the jut of his hips to his sides. The curl of his toes in sheer anticipation of being filled by not just one but both Kryptonian cocks.

As Kon presses in along side of Clark, Jason comes without being touched at all.


End file.
